


A Light In The Darkness

by realfakegamergirl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, Meteorstuck, i guess, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realfakegamergirl/pseuds/realfakegamergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what the title says. I wrote this for my moirail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Light In The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> It was my moirail's birthday so I wrote him fanfiction. He deemed it worthy of publication, but disapproved on the lack of smut. He added some smut but if I ever post that it'll go under a second work. Preferably a second username. Routed through proxies all over the world so that it'll never be traced back to me.

In this hell that was the meteor, dreary days blended into cold nights to provide an dull backdrop for your new life. You're not a hero of Time: you don't understand it: so instead of counting the days, you reminisced on the lack of light and the way that the shadows crept everywhere, infiltrating the darkest corners of your mind and spreading pitch darkness over your eyes.   
You try not to think that anymore. You try your best not to let the darkness close in on you from all angles- but it is hard.   
You've been staring out into the void for hours now: perched atop the meteor, you're drawn to the horrorterror song in a strange and off-putting manner. They sing in a language you have tried your very best to decipher, only to discover that behind each reverberation that echoes through the void is something too familiarly terrifying to put into words.  
They draw you to them in the most intimate manner, their song worming into your mind and whispering in your ear. Most days, you drink to forget, and sometimes it works, for a few hours.   
You came up here on the pretense of looking for dream bubbles, but there haven't been many of those in months: besides, Terezi can smell them much sooner than you can see them approaching. But you are reluctant to return. The darkness all around you calls out to you, and the darkness that still lies dormant inside you whispers in return.  
Most days, you try not to remember what it was like: seeing your mother dead, and snapping in fury, letting an ice-cold rage replace the blood in your veins. You try not to remember the black-as-pitch clouds that surrounded you, or the worried look on John's face as you stared at him with blazing black eyes.  
The void calls to you and pulls at your very being, and you wonder if it would be so bad to scatter into a thousand million pieces just as it urges you to. All-encompassing blackness surrounds you on every side. Here, you could fall apart and float away and become nothing, obliterate yourself from this timeline, become not even the smallest unit of existence.  
"Rose?"  
You flinch suddenly as your name breaks the silence, and turn your head to see who has brought this sudden sound and light. "Hello, Kanaya."   
She sits down next to you, and together you watch the darkness of paradox space. Her glow casts a faint aura of light into the space around you.   
"Rose, you've been up here for hours." Her voice radiates concern as her hand finds yours in the dark, fingers entertwining.   
"Have I?" It could have been minutes, or a year. Time doesn't mean much when you lose yourself in the shadow. "I'm sorry. I must have forgotten."   
"Even Dave has been inquiring as to your whereabouts," she tells you in her lilting accent. "He requested that I come here and search for you."   
"Really?" You smile slightly. "I find it doubtful that my brother looked up from his projects long enough to notice my absence."   
"Please come inside. It's dark out here."   
"Not completely. I have your unfailing bioluminescence to keep me company now."   
Kanaya holds your hand a little tighter, as if afraid you might break into pieces and disappear into the eternal, interdimensional night.   
"Alright," you tell her, "I concede." She helps you to your feet, and puts an affectionate arm around you as the two of you walk towards the entrance.   
While it never compares to sunlight, the corridor is still so much brighter than the darkness of the void. You suppose there is a sort of comfort in the tiny piece of something that almost resembles a home. Because as dark as it is in this half-hell, you have a light.


End file.
